Hitler and Stalin: A Love Story
by Link123109
Summary: This is a love story I decided to write between Hitler and Stalin.


**Prepare to see something the likes of which you have never seen. **

**NOTE: This is something I concocted with a few friends. We had to write at least 1,000 words, any topic. I chose something so morbid, it blew my mind. Also, I decided to let Lenin speak German, though he never did such a thing in actuality. But, for the sake of love, let us say he did. Himmler and Hitler, will speak German, but we will hear it as they would. Also, I tried to implement as many historical accuracies as possible, and believe I did very well. Now, kommen Brüder,** **На этой истории!**

Document 1,392,452 of recorded information of (Adolf Hitler) or the Holocaust.

Importance level, High.

Should be read only to those with security clearance of level 4 and up.

Inside contains what is believed to be the personal journal of Adolf Hitler, talking about his relationship with what is to be assumed as Joseph Stalin.

I am sitting here, writing. Not thinking about anything. Certainly not thinking about my breakup with Stalin. Cheap bastard. I knew that stupid Spanish bastard was up to no good the moment I saw him. My heart is not heavy, nor does it ache when I think of him. My pencil will not waiver as I write these words about him. And most certainly, tears shall not fall from my eyes as I write his name, and the horrible things he did to me. If I should do this, I might as well start from the beginning. The beginning of that cold, cold day. And a much colder relationship to follow.

It was a cold day in Russia, much colder than usually. The wind nipped at any and all exposed skin, which, though is not hardly any, is still enough to make a grown man cry on the inside. The wind was feeling like knives poking and sticking you. "Damn this cold. Dammit! Stupid Communists and their stupid cold. Why can't they decide to live somewhere where you won't freeze to death if you step outside for an instant?" thought Hitler, as he trudged down through the frozen woods. He was ill prepared for one of coldest winters in all of the USSR's history, clocking in at nearly -24°C. You think you understand cold, but you will never, truly understand the frozen, wintery pain that is cold, unless you visit the USSR in the winter. Everything is frozen over, trees glistening with the snow, grass, if there is any, covered in a white, powdery sheet of the beautiful substance. Here in this desolate land, even the clouds look stiff in the air, like a coat that had been dragged through a stream and left to freeze, on this cold winters day.

"Jesus, Himmler! Why didn't you warn me of this Damned cold?" Hitler exclaimed, shivering at the bitter cold of the USSR's winter.

"Forgive my rudeness, my fuhrer, but I did in Germany, I mentioned to pack extra clothes. " He said, motioning down to his several layers of wool.

"Well, whatever the case, we must hurry. The meeting only starts next week. We still have several miles till the next town." Rushes Hitler, trudging ahead faster. They had decided to try to skip towns, in order to make this more secretive. A huge mistake, considering neither of them knew how to survive in the wilderness.

"Yes My Fuhrer! Right away!" Exclaims Himmler, as he speeds up. To match pace with his leader.

Several hours later, they arrived at the small town of Красноярский край. (Krasnoyarsk Krai). The hike had taken them four hours to do those last three miles, and they were near frozen. As they entered the town, the got a feeling of welcome. The streets were well lit, and people seemed to be happy. They noticed several shops that were opened. As they walked past the people of Russia, they heard several remarks, such as " Сосулька мозг"(Icicle brain) to " инвалидов собака" (Handicapped dog.) Hitler, not speaking the language, assumed it meant "Hello" or something of the sort.

"Hello to you too, good sir. Where might I be able to find a ride to Moscow? Fast, or course." Asked Hitler. The people, not understanding the things Hitler was saying, gave them only a few worried glances, and frowns. Or, the occasional smile and nod of the head that most people will politely give to each other when exchanging pleasantries, or when they did not feel like talking at all.

"Hmm. The people here must be stupid or something, they don't seem to speak German. Come, Himmler. We must make way towards an inn or hotel or something of the sorts! Perhaps we can find a sensible fellow around here. Plus, I'm freezing my ball off here!" Hitler exclaimed, shivering when the wind hit him.

"Of course, my fuhrer. Come, this place looks promising." He said, pointing towards an inn of some sorts. At least, it seemed to be an inn. There were no people standing around, but inside drinking and cheering something in that barbaric language of theirs. As they entered, they noticed an extreme change in both temperature, and loudness. The fire felt wonderful on their frozen skin, and the noise was deafening, as they could barely hear their own thoughts. As they surveyed the room, they saw things they would see normally in a tavern. A fireplace, bar, several stools, and a rather large group of people crowded together. Everyone was standing in a circle, around one man. As they tried moving through the crowd, they received several angry glances and shoved quite a bit back from the view of the speaker.

"Do they not know who I am" Asked Hitler, furiously.

"Probably not. We aren't dressed in uniform, after all." Explained Himmler.

"Fools do not even recognize one of the most powerful men in all of existence, and a member of the master race no less!" He exclaimed, pushing some more people. After several almost fights, Hitler and Himmler broke through the crowd, where they saw what all of the commotion was about in the first place.

One man of average height, a moustache that made Hitler blush from his boots to his head, a face that was scarred, but cute in a rugged sort of way. another thing he noticed was that one of his arms was shorter than the other. That man would soon be the first man that Adolf Hitler ever fell in love with. A name he would, at first, question, then accept, then love, then curse. That name, being chanted by the huge crowd of devoted followers, that Hitler would one day join.

"Сталин!" The crowd cheered. Stalin.


End file.
